


Decisions

by No Donut (Lamashtar)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, past abusive America, referendum, tsundere Puerto Rico, undecided - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamashtar/pseuds/No%20Donut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Puerto Rico discuss her upcoming vote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to write something for the referendum of 2012 and this was all I got. Puerto Rico's options were independence, become a state, or stay a territory.
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puerto_Rican_status_referendum,_2012

“Why don’t you love me?” she burst out.

America’s eyes popped. “How can I think about loving you when you’re thinking about leaving me? You know what happened with me and England. If I can’t stand losing you, I will _hurt_ _you_. Do you understand? You remember the last time I hurt you? That was nothing.” His hands were shaking.

She half-shrugged. She hadn’t rebelled often. She tried not to meet his eyes.

“You know what I can do when I lose it.”

She knew. Her family had told her the horror stories. Her lips firmed. “You wouldn’t hurt me like that now. I’m–”  She stopped, suddenly aware she’d been about to say _I’m yours_. Because she was an American citizen, wasn’t she? But that was what this was all about, wasn’t it? If she decided to reject him, then she would no longer be his. No longer protected _by_ him, _from_ him.

(A voice in her head that sounded like Cuba’s laughed caustically at that)


End file.
